LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc
' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc' is the third major plot arc of the LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc and is the next arc after the end of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc, the second sub arc of the LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. The Story volumes that it is made up of are "Mina Harker", "The Purge of Mankind", "Mafusa's Black Tar", "Downfall of the Prime Earth" and "The Goddess". In-universe, the Mafusa Gang's Sub Ar is broken up into three sub-sagas: the Purge Saga, the Human Nature Saga, and the Astaroth Saga. The story is the first Sub Arc to introduce another character who is not Katarina Couteau as the main protagonist; Katya. ''Plot'' The story takes place 1 year after Katarina Couteau was taken away by Vira and a powerful force known as Astaroth King. In 1 year, the dreadful STAR LABS of United States of America took over the Stabilization Union and started the Purge where billions of humans died by the hands of their own kind. In the world of total chaos where humans started killing each other to destroy the Black Demons inside of "special humans", Mina Harker ruled the world with iron fist and lead the World War III to an end, an end where no one won and the Fallen's Essence left the Prime Earth alongside Aryana Westcott. At one point, Katya is informed by her best friend Kotori Itsuka that the Black Demons are planning an attack against humanity and reclaim the world from the humans. As the humans do not stand a chance against the supernatural power of the demons and knowing that Katarina, now reborn as Elesis were on their side, Katya suggests fusing herself with a demon. Katya becomes Demi-Black Demon, with the power of a demon and the heart of a human and start a rebellion against STAR LABS and the Black Demons. But in the end... Who are the true demons... The Black Demons or... humans? ''Synopsis (spoilers) 'Coming soon...' ''Part 1 - Operation Powell ''Part 2 -The Purge'' ''Episodes'' ''Part 1 - Overlady of Darkness'' *''Operation Powell - Episode 1'' *''Eclipse of Hermes - Episode 2'' *''Sleepy Hollow's Darkest Secrets - Episode 3'' *''The Queen of the Past - Episode 4'' *''Impact Zone's Showdown - Episode 5'' *''Kaitlyn Powell - Episode 6 & 7'' ''Part 2 - The Purge'' *''Mina Harker - Episode 8 & 9'' *''The Purge of Mankind - Episode 10'' *''Mafusa's Black Tar - Episode 11 & 12'' *''Downfall of the Prime Earth - Episode 13, 14 & 15'' *''The Goddess - Episode 16 & 17 (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Theme Songs'' ''Part 1'' '' '' ''Part 2'' ''Gallery'' ray_shizuominami-d9vr1n6.jpg 62855413_p0.jpg __vishishamo_masato_k__sample-8ff964fd617d8046d4999172ef525f12.jpg __viob3ec2f2edbfa97.jpg 53YFA.png tumblr_mluzqkikn01s9lov8o1_500.jpg 52489363_p0.jpg 61068855_p0_master1200.jpg 54175646_p0.png y_goldenchibis-dbos7pe.jpg Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:DarkFallen Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc